A Curse Or A Blessing?
by ShAdOwScOrPiO
Summary: [Slightly AU] [Slight OOCness] What will happen when Naruto meets a very familiar girl that he can't seem to put a finger on...who is that girl? NarutoX?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I did not create the anime/manga Naruto, thereby not owning it…blegh…too serious…self reminder must change speech of tone next time. Anyways, this story takes place after the second time that Naruto and Sasuke fight.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

Naruto's POV

The sky grew gloomy; I tilted my head up to feel the first drop of rain pelt onto my face. I looked around in a serene manner, looking for a sheltered spot. Without any warning, the rain then gushed down; I quickly took dove to the nearest shelter, only to run into someone. I glanced up and apologized immediately.

"It's alright", she whispered.

It was only then did I realize that the person I bumped into was a girl about my age! As the place I sought to for shelter was brimming with people. I sighed, resigning to my fate, but the kind lass squeezed in to create a space for me. I grinned, expressing my thanks through my simper. However, this girl exuded a different aura from the rest of the people around her; it's as if I had known her before. The rain persisted, as the people left, leaving only me and her.

The instant the final person departed, I asked her, "Why do you keep smiling?"

"Never mind…" she giggled before replying.

Just as I was about to ply on more about her, she ran away, most likely to head for home.

"Sigh…" I stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter…XP…promise will be longer the next one…now my exam period, will not update in about two days…hope you all understand…XP…Also…special thanks to my brother, Brian, for helping and my friend, Jie Tao, for proposing a rough idea for this story…THANKS Y'ALL…XP**

**The next chapter is about the story of the girl…who is she, is she someone Naruto knows? Find out in the upcoming instalment of 'A curse…or blessing?'**


	2. The missing link

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because it's too perfect by my standards…XP**

**Okay…this chapter will deal with what happens before the prologue.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The missing link**

This takes place fifteen days before the prologue, after the fight between Naruto and Sasuke for the second time……

Sasuke's POV

After the fight, I emerged victorious. However, what Naruto said to me still lingered in my head, his words kept replaying over and over again, and perhaps my friends still mattered to me.

It took me a week to think up a plan to escape from the clutches of Orochimaru, firstly, on Thursday, security would be more lax than normal; I would then disguise myself as a guard using henge. Next, as I gave fake information indicating that that the Kyuubi has emerged out of Naruto, this caused a spontaneous effect as Orochimaru wants to rid of the Kyuubi(Orochimaru read from a scroll that when a just emerged demon breaks a seal, it will be weak for a period of time), thus Orochimaru and Kabuto head out together to the destination I had falsely given. I took this chance of escaping and headed for Konoha Village.

It took me an hour to reach Konoha, the first place I headed to was the Hokage's office, to clear up matters.

"I am truly sorry as to my misdeeds for what I have done." I said.

"Even if I forgive you, many others will not…it is not up to me…but during the time you were absent from Konoha, I made an intriguing discovery…" Tsunade said.

"Yes…continue…"

"You see, the mark that Orochimaru inflicted upon you is a very complicated jutsu that requires precision…"

"Huh? Did you say precision?"

"Yes…I did…what I mean was that the mark varies on the different sex it is used on, the bite he 'conferred' to you only works on males."

"I see…and you have a plan to help me? You do know that if Orochimaru calls me, searing pain from the mark would engulf me in severe agony."

"Yes…I have done my homework…and I have a solution to your problems but would you agree to follow along?"

"Anything to rid me of turning into a pawn of Orochimaru's"

"Okay…then drink this down…it will remove the mark, simultaneously causing some major changes…"

"What changes? Never mind…it doesn't matter just pass me the vial."

"Okay…"

I took it and drank it…immediately after drinking I knew that something was amiss…my vision clouded, then I blacked out.

When I woke up, a week had already trailed by. I groaned, my head aching, I opened my eyes, taken in my surroundings.

"The hospital…WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed inwardly.

It was at that point that I realized that I had long hair…I looked chest…then, I screamed.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

I ran out of the room, dressed up in the colorful hospital gown (ermmm…the hospital is trying new design). I placed my hand into my pocket, only to find a letter, it read, _When you read this, it would most likely be when you have woken up, the potion I brewed causes a testerone ingesting bacteria, it also delivers a large batch of estrogen and progesterone, causing you to turn female. Signed, the Godaime. _I crushed the paper and tossed it away.A sound of impending rain resonated across the sky; I did not heed the warning and continued to run, which, by that time, it rained.

"GREAT…NOW IT RAINS…WOOHOO…GOD SURE LOVES TOYING WITH PEOPLE!" I thought to myself.

I ducked into the shelter closest to me, at that point, someone bumped into me.

"Sorry…" A voice said.

I looked up and saw Naruto, I withheld my facial expression.

"It's alright." I choked, realizing that my voice was still weak.

Everyone in the shelter was merciless and left no space for Naruto, so I pushed in and created new room for him. He smiled at me, giving his trademark grin.

"Seems like he doesn't recognize me…" I thought to myself.

Soon, everyone left as the rain dragged on, leaving me and Naruto. As soon as the last person left, Naruto approached me.

"Why do you keep smiling?"

"Never mind…" I giggled, unable to withhold my laughter.

I then quickly made my getaway to the Uchiha manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo…me again…its good yah? Its still pretty short so, my apologies…gomen… Also…I forgot to thank writer boyarina…for borrowing a small part of his idea…XP**

**What a twist wouldn't you agree…XP…Don't ask me why both my stories are about male changing to female…I guess I am just weird…XP Oh yah…remember to r&r, ur comments spur me on! Hai…so yah…what will happen next, how will Naruto find out the identity of the girl…that's for me to type and for you to find out in the next chapter of "A Curse Or A Blessing?", "Don't call me Sasuke-chan!"**


	3. Don't Call Me Sasukechan!

**Disclaimer: You know…for everything one does, there's always a bad side to it…for writers of FanFic, writing this section is probably the most irritating part…Naruto don't belong to me…(yawns)…**

**Will Naruto find out the identity of the girl? Read on……**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Don't call me Sasuke-chan!**

Naruto went over to the Hokage's tower, it was his daily routine to check out if there are new missions to do. Naruto knocked on the door…

"Come in please…" Tsunade said.

"It's me…just want to know if there are new missions to complete as I am a bit broke now…" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto…there isn't any…but there is something I know that you might want to know…"

"Yes…what is it?"

"Konoha's Uchiha prodigy has…"

"Where is he…I'll go find him now…" Naruto jutted in then quickly ran off.

"Sigh…just like Naruto to run off before I finish my sentence…"

"I'll go find at the Uchiha Manor…" Naruto thought inwardly as he ran.

When Naruto reached there, he saw a familiar sight; an ever-so familiar face was sweeping up the corridors of the Manor.

"You're that girl from yesterday!"

"Oh…its you…"

"Yea…ermmm…have you seen Sasuke around cause Godaime said that he came back…"

Sasuke could not withhold his laughter this time and he completely burst out laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT…I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO FUNNY…"

"Oh…you won't get it…"

"Hn…never mind then…what's your name anyways?" Naruto queried.

"Ermmm…my name is…"

"I got to think of something fast…" Sasuke thought inwardly.

"Ayane…"

"Oh…I see I see…please to meet you Ayane…I am Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you…" Sasuke shook his hand.

"So…you work here part-time or…"

"NO DOBE!"

That scream shocked Naruto, "Hold on a second, That sounded like Sasuke…also…a girl wouldn't be here alone…OH MY GOD…she is actually…"

"SASUKE-CHAN!" Naruto said, hugging her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT…" Sasuke said, irritated.

"Errr…okay then…Ayane…"

A nerve appeared on "Ayane's" forehead and her right eyebrown started twitching.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Then, a chase ensued on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a grueling two hour run…

"You know…for one thing…you being a girl is not bad for a change…" Naruto said.

"WHAT!"

"Honestly…at least no more crazy fan girls running after you…not only that, but you look great!"

Naruto was right on that point…Sasuke had the curves where all women would gladly beg to have and the pretty face that any guy would beg for it to be transplanted on their girlfriends.

"There's one weird thing though…Tsunade-baa-chan said that you came back…but why do you have new clothes already?"

"That I don't know why but as soon as I got back to the manor, my closet was filled with female clothings."

"I think baa-chan did it…"

"Yea…think so…"

"You want to eat ramen? My treat!"

"Since when did you become so nice…"

"Ever since you turned into a girl…"

"WHY YOU…"

And a new chase began…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nice? I think its pretty good…if you think so…then review! Remember that only your comments makes it possible for me to write on…XP…**

**So...how will the rest of the ninjas of Konoha find out about Sasuke…o.O…well…if you wanna know then catch the next chapter: "Who's that girl?"**


	4. Who's That Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…got that?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Who's that girl?**

As Naruto gulped down bowls and bowls of ramen, Sasuke stayed beside to wait for Naruto to eat finish. As Sasuke looked from aside, Shikamaru entered the shop.

"Yosh…I knew I could find you here…anyways…Tsunade-sama wants to look for you and a girl she described to be very similar to her" Shikamaru said, pointing his finger to Sasuke.

"So…quicken up the pace already…" Sasuke urged.

"Ermmm…Naruto…who is this girl…you seem to know her very well…" Shikamaru said.

"Oh…actually you also…"

Sasuke jabbed her elbow against Naruto's ribs…causing an immediate quieting effect.

"Huh…never mind…it's not important…geez…the Godaime is so troublesome…eat quickly, I here to escort both of you over…she says it's of great importance…" Shikamaru blurted.

They rushed over there, jumping across buildings. When they entered, Tsunade was flipping through papers.

"Take a seat…" Tsunade said, motioning to them.

"Why you summoned us? Is there a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…in fact, there is one…but I require the help of four ninjas, that includes you three, go and find one more…also…after this I need to talk to her alone." Tsunade said, pointing to Sasuke.

Naruto and Shikamaru left, in search of their last companion. After they had left, Tsunade began elaborating.

"This mission is of grave importance…but before explaining the details of the mission, I must tell you a small piece of history hat I only came to know recently…"

"What is it about…?" Sasuke asked.

"You see…actually…Itachi dubbed as a nukenin was a mistake…"

"WHAT! HE KILLED MY FAMILY AND YOU SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Sasuke screamed back.

"Wait…wait…hear me out…actually, it turns out that from Sandaime's auto-biography he wrote, he had found out a terrible event…Orochimaru had planted a jutsu, that enables him to control the person's mind(similar to the jutsu used to command the revived daimes), into a member of the Uchiha family…and from there…he used him to spread it to the rest of the Uchihas and all that was left was you and Itachi. When Sandaime told him that, he immediately said that he was to take up the role of killing them to prevent them from being a pawn of Orochimaru's. But heaven was unkind, Orochimaru knows that to get Itachi under him, he needed someone close to him, his bestest and closest of friend. When Itachi's closest friend got hit by the jutsu, Sandaime immediately notified Itachi. Itachi then had to kill his best friend, earning a Mangeyou Sharigan in the process. This had however, not made him lose his responsibility as a member of the ANBU." Tsunade said.

"Wait…you mean…but even so, why was he condemned as a nukenin?" Sasuke asked.

"For that, it was due to the fact that he couldn't get over the fact that he killed his own family members, thus deciding to be a self-confessed nukenin."

After the small talk, Sasuke's thoughts began being swirling, unable to completely swallow what she has just heard.

"So…this mission requires the group of four to get Itachi back and also, I shall thereafter clear his name of nukenin." Tsunade said.

"Okay…but can you just give me some time to process all these cause I am so confused now…"

"Sure…but I am giving you only a day…"

"Its enough time…thanks Tsunade-sama…"

After that, Sasuke walked out, only to find Naruto waiting outside.

"I'm sorry…but I overheard your conversation…if you need someone to talk to, I'm always available…" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto…" Sasuke said, hugging him.

Naruto blushed a little before saying, "Ermmm…why don't we take a walk while you pour out your feelings…"

"Sure…"

As they walked and Sasuke speaks to Naruto telling him her confused thoughts, Neji, the fourth person chosen to join them saw both of them.

"Who's that girl?" Neji queried.

"I don't know but she does look good." Shikamaru said.

"She seems to be close to Naruto…wonder if I could get her to be my girlfriend…" Neji whispered to himself.

"Please don't do that…this is going to be troublesome…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o.O The plot is going to thicken…I meant the romance part…XP…also…I think I should get Sasuke to change his name to Ayane…okok…remember to r&r…**

**What will happen in their pursuit of the supposed "nukenin", Itachi? All will let out a small part…it will definitely be something you will not expect…XP…next chapter: "Itachi returns!" It will not be what it sounds like however...**


	5. Itachi returns!

**Disclaimer: Naruto rocks all the way, I, however, did not create it…what a shame…thus not owning it… (anime tears)**

**HEHEHEHEH…there will be a twist in this story…muahahahaha…XP**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Itachi returns!**

The group of four proceeded on with the mission they had in hand, to escort Itachi back at all costs. As they hopped over trees, Neji kept thinking about the "mysterious" girl (we know who she is).

"She's so special…like an angel from th…" Neji said, butted in by Shikamaru.

"Come on…this troublesome thing isn't going to work…can't you see how close she is to Naruto? Also…you don't even know her name!"

"Yea…that's right…I'll go ask her now…"

Neji caught up with the leading Naruto and Sasuke, shoving Naruto away in the process.

"Hey…what's that for…" Naruto said.

"Nothing…ermmm (creeps closer to Sasuke), what's your name?"

"Errr…my name is Ayane…why…?" Sasuke asked.

o.O "Ayane…a name given from above…an angelic name so pure and perfect…so good and holy, absolutely divine…" Neji said, crawling ever closer.

"Ermmm…can you move away from me…" Sasuke said, moving away.

This is what Sasuke thought in his mind. "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE SCARING ME…ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING…oh wait…I am female now…NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then Neji suddenly popped the question, "Can you be my girlfriend?"

That had however went "C-a-n y-o-u b-e m-y g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d ?" in Sasuke's head. Sasuke nearly fainted. Naruto was sent laughing so hard, he cried.

"You think she is…HAHAHAHAHA…you think she is your future…HAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto said whilst laughing.

Sasuke nudged Naruto, whispering in his ear, "Please help me…think up something…HELP…"

"Okay…okay…"

"Errr…she can't be your girlfriend cause she's ermmm…ermmm…mine…yah…that's right…she's mine…" Naruto spluttered.

"Yeah…Naruto-KUN is my boyfriend" Sasuke said, emphasizing the "kun" part.

"Oh…is that RIGHT?" Neji raised his voice, delivering a deadly killer glare from his eyes to Naruto.

Naruto quivered a little but became composed quickly then said, "This mission is of grave importance, since baa-chan sent a letter over to Itachi informing him of our arrival but she also told us that she has news that Orochimaru is stalking behind Itachi to get him (Itachi) to become his next host, so we have to be extra careful."

They arrived at their destination, seeing Itachi already there, Sasuke ran to Itachi's side and hugged him. Itachi stared at her big-eyed.

"Yah…nice to meet you and who are you again…do I know you from somewhere?" Itachi asked.

Naruto crept close by and said, "I think you should change your name to Ayane(Naruto never said Sasuke so as to not let Orochimaru know that Sasuke is actually in the field)."

Ayane then went beside Itachi ears and whispered, "I am Sasuke…seriously…"

"WHAT!" Itachi shrieked.

Then at that moment a kunai flew towards Itachi, Itachi had poofed into a log(replacement jutsu). Then Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped out from the trees.

"Itachi…you go back first, we will stall them…" Shikamaru said.

Itachi poofed away(he was once ANBU so he knows how). Orochimaru signaled to Kabuto to give chase while he fights.

"So…what do we have here…the little ones from Konoha…" Orochimaru hissed.

At that instant, Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu to stun Orochimaru but he had noticed that and stepped away.

"Your jutsu and skill are too low to even compare with mine…very well…I shall end this quick…" Orochimaru said.

He took out a scroll(his hands are still more or less invalid), and said, "Earth jutsu"(sorry…dunno what that jutsu is called) and burrowed into the ground. He caught Neji and Shikamaru, and he headed over to Naruto and Ayane but just as he grabs them, they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru came up from the ground and looked around for them. His sharp sense of smell and hearing points to them, hiding behind the bushes. He uses his Kusenagi and a snake protrudes out from his mouth and Orochimaru brandished it over to Ayane in the bushes. At the point before it reaches Ayane, Naruto push Ayane away, landing the sword in Naruto's stomach area. Orochimaru then laughs maniacally before speeding off.

"NARUTO!" Ayane shrieked.

"Please respond, please say something…anything…" Ayane said, holding Naruto in her arms.

"I'm fine…it's just a scratch…it doesn't even itch…" Naruto painstakingly said, trying to console Ayane.

"No…I have to get him to the Tsunade-sama immediately, you two try to get out yourself, and I'll head back to Konoha first…" Ayane said to the two in the ground. Both nodded their heads, issuing a warrant to go on.

Ayane dashed straight up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Slamming the door open, she found the Godaime and Itachi talking. When Tsunade saw Naruto, she immediately summoned two more medic-nins to help accomplish the formation (the jutsu used to heal Neji after the first fight of Naruto and Sasuke). They appeared in the office, taking seats and started the healing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later…

Naruto was transported to a hospital room, as he lied in bed; Ayane was beside him, looking after him.

"You had better get well dobe…you still got to become a Hokage…you still have to beat me in a match…" Ayane cried out.

At that moment, one of Naruto's hand moved out to hold Ayane's hand.

"I WILL beat you one of these days…" Naruto croaked.

Ayane wiped her eyes and hugged Naruto.

"Hey…not too hard please…it hurts…"

"Oh…sorry…" Ayane said, sticking her tongue out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how…did y'all like it? I am SOOOO sorry that I am a little too oblivious to the names of the jutsus…sorry…XP…r&r please…**

**Will friendship blossom into romance? What if more males that Ayane knows fall for her…what can the intense rivalry do and who will emerge victorious? Find all that out in upcoming chapter: "Can rivalry KILL?" …jokes**


	6. Can rivalry KILL?

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto do not belong to me…Ayane does however belong to me…XP**

**I love rivalry…do you? Okay…it may involve some violence (don't worry…it will be censored…LOLZ)…it will however involve…many vying…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Can rivalry KILL?**

As Ayane hugged Naruto (refer to previous chapter), Neji watched from the outside (he still doesn't know who Ayane is). The vibes on his head started to bulge out.

"Curse the goddamn Naruto…if I had known earlier, I would've gotten myself injured…" Neji thought to himself.

A group of familiar ninjas appears by the corridor, proceeding to Naruto's ward. The group consisted of Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Gaara (the sand-nins just happens to be in Konoha), Kankuro(realize how I positioned them, the boys first then the girls…don't worry…I am not a sexist…it is cause they will be involved in the struggle later), Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata (only know do I just realize that they are not many girls that Naruto knows…).

The group saw Neji standing outside the ward; they waved to him, then entered the ward. The first thing the guys notice was the other girl in the room, Ayane.

Lets have a look into the thoughts of the boys, positioned the same as how I placed the guys above, Lee: "This lady has the youthful rays of the sun, I'm going to ask her out", Kiba: "This girl is SOOO cute, definitely asking her out", Shikamaru: "This is so troublesome…I can see the guys ogling at her…sigh…my Ino is still the best…", Chouji: "I am hungry… (don't ask me why I added him in…just felt like it…)", Shino: "This girl looks hot…even m bugs seem to like her…", Gaara: "This girl shall be my wife…", Kankuro: "This girl looks good…going to ask her out…"

Simultaneously, all the guys (except Shikamaru and Chouji), asked, "Can I ask you out?"

Ayane got stunned before saying, "Ermmm…Naruto's my boyfriend…"

"WHAT!" came the reply.

"No…I am not her boyfriend…" Naruto coughed out, glaring at Ayane.

"Just help me…" Ayane whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Nope…won't do…"

"Please…" Ayane said, doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright then…"

"Guys…she's taken by me…" Naruto shouted.

"Oh…is that RIGHT?" Neji said, cracking his fist (he just came into the room).

"Let's duff him up now!" Kiba suggested.

They all began to fly their fists towards Naruto, but before landing upon their target, they stopped. Shikamaru used his Shadow bind jutsu to halt them in their actions.

"Chouji…stop eating and carry Naruto away, Ayane, RUN!" Shikamaru said.

And they ran…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry…but this chapter is shorter than normal…XP Will definitely be longer the next chapter. (r&r)**

**In the next chapter, as they run away, they meets Itachi…how will Itachi help them…find out in "The brotherly help"**


	7. The brotherly help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I wish to however…**

**Itachi helps Naruto, Ayane and Chouji…but how?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The brotherly help**

As they ran into the village, they met Itachi along the way, after a brief explanation, Itachi decided to help them.

"You guys go ahead while I distract them…" Itachi said.

"Okay…thank you…" Chouji said.

Shortly behind them were a group of shinobis.

Upon seeing them, Itachi said, "Stop or I shall have to FORCE you all to stop…"

They ignored him and continued to sprint forward.

"Alright…you ask for it…Mangeyou Sharingan!" Itachi said.

This created a jutsu that caused them devastating effects and they started curling up in pain after Itachi released his jutsu. Yet, writhing in pain, they still continued to head onwards. Itachi sighed.

"Alright…then taste this!" Itachi said.

Itachi did seals and said, "High-level genjutsu, mirage world!"

A basic explanation for this would be that this genjutsu causes the victim be in a state of happy-go-luckyness for a day.

Immediately upon executing the move, Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and started sitting on the floor then lie down, staring at the clouds (in a way Shikamaru always do).

Seeing them in this state, Itachi then heave a sigh of relief and went back to the Uchiha manor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha manor…

Naruto lied on the sofa sleeping, while Chouji ate potato chips on a couch. Ayane just stood by the door, awaiting the good news from Itachi. Then, the door opened, and in came Itachi.

"Are they still coming from behind?" Ayane asked.

"Nope…"

"Thank goodness…"

"Why don't you give them a chance anyways…"

"God knows what they would do to me when I go out with them so I'd rather not."

"I see…I see…"

"Can I have something to eat…I'm starving…" Chouji asked.

"I'll whip up something in a jiffy…" Itachi said.

"Thanks once more…" Chouji said.

"Actually I'm a little hungry too…" Ayane said.

"No problem lil' sis…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Too bad…"

"Get my share too…" Naruto said, just waking up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating Itachi's cooking, Ayane decided to take an afternoon nap while Chouji left and Naruto slept on the sofa. Itachi watched as his sister walked up the stairs to her room.

"Maybe I should get Naruto and my lil' sis together…HEHEHEHEH…" Itachi thought to himself then let out a smirk drawn on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry…still pretty short…think it will be longer the next chapter…but you know me…XP…r&r…**

**Will matchmaker/brother/member of ANBU (he's been reinstated) Itachi get the two together…how will he do it…oO…next chapter: "Matchmaking"**


	8. Matchmaking

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto…Hulk smash!**

**Itachi pulls strings between two special people…but will he succeed?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Matchmaking**

Itachi strolled along the streets of Konoha, putting his plan into action. He wasn't exactly strolling, he was actually stalking Naruto and Ayane as both of them strolled to the market to buy groceries for lunch. Once they reached the first store, he went into action. He made his way above the vegetable store and dropped a caterpillar he caught the day before on to the cabbage that Naruto's hand was heading to. Then Naruto touched it. He pulled up his hand and looked at the insect and then he freaked out.

"EIIIII!" Naruto shrieked, jumping onto Ayane's arms.

Itachi looked at the two and giggled, then he poofed away.

"WHAT! You're scared of a caterpillar! The future Hokage scared of a tiny bug?" Ayane said mockingly.

"No I'm not…it just…just…just caught me by surprise that's all…" Naruto stuttered.

"Oh…is that right?" Ayane said, picking up the caterpillar and pushing it towards Naruto.

"Get it away from me!"

Ayane laughed at the scene and then decided to keep it; she bought a bottle of milk and pushed the bottle to Naruto.

"Here…drink it up…" Ayane said.

Naruto grabbed it and gulped down the milk, and then Ayane took the empty bottle, washed it at a nearby toilet and placed the insect in the bottle.

"You must see that this ugly critter is not all bad…let's keep it." Ayane said.

"Okay…whatever…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After buying the ingredients, they went back home, placed the foodstuff down and headed up to Ayane's room. All this was overseen by the watchful eyes of Itachi, a glint sparkled in his eyes. Itachi followed them carefully.

"I'll place it here first, if you want, you can look at it in my room." Ayane said.

"Alright…I'll go take a nap now…call me when lunch is ready." Naruto said.

Then Itachi used his lightning speed to push Naruto at the right moment and thus causing Naruto to fall on top of Ayane. They stared into each other's eyes, black pupils to blue and vice versa. Hey stared for a while before standing up with both blushing, hiding their faces from each other.

"You can take your nap now…bye bye…" Ayane said very quickly.

Naruto just sped out of the room, not looking at Ayane. Itachi peeked out from a room away, breaking a coy smile and waltz his way to the kitchen to cook.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? If you do, then review!**

**Does Naruto like Ayane? Better still, does Ayane like Naruto? What will Naruto say to Ayane in the next chapter (I promise it will be long, confirm)? Find that out in "The confessions of a future Hokage".**


	9. The confessions of a future Hokage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**What will Naruto say to Ayane? o.O**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The confessions of a future Hokage**

Just before lunch, Ayane walked to Naruto's room. She opened the door only to find a drooling Naruto hanging off the edge of the bed.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD!" Ayane screamed.

Naruto rocketed up then wiped off the drool.

"I called you to wake me up, but you don't need to shout you know!" Naruto said, a little annoyed.

"Whatever…"

Then both of them walked down together for lunch. As they ate, all that was left was a last nugget on the plate. Both Naruto and Ayane simultaneously reached for it, leading to Ayane's hand on top of Naruto's. Both snapped back their hands, silence reigning over the table for the rest of lunch. Itachi just smirked evilly and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

The group of boys gathered at the door of the Uchiha residence, readying themselves to barge in and rip Naruto apart.

"Ding dong"

"Coming…" Ayane said.

She opened the door, seeing the group of restless shinobis, she immediately slammed it shut again.

"Oh crap…better tell Naruto about this…" Ayane thought.

She ran up the stairs and went to Naruto's room.

"The boys are looking for you and it don't look good! So get out of here…the window…" Ayane said, pointing to the window.

Naruto opened the window and jumped out to a tree, only to be pinned down by Shino and Kiba.

"Nooooooo!" Ayane screamed.

The duo took him down and then Ayane just stood by to watch Naruto get whopped upside down, downside up.

"Please stop this nonsense…" Ayane said.

She ran forward to shield Naruto, causing the crowd to stop punching and kicking straightaway.

"Please…just go away…" Ayane said, holding Naruto by the shoulders.

"Wake up dobe…" Ayane said.

"I'm okay…don't worry about me…" After saying that, Naruto fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later…

Naruto stirred, Ayane quickly stood up to look at Naruto.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pain here there, everywhere but its okay…"

"Okay…OKAY! You call this okay? Getting whacked by several shinobis is OKAY?"

"No…its really okay cause its for you"

_ Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_

-Because of you (Kelly Clarkson)

Ayane just hugged Naruto and tears started flowing out.

"Never do such a stupid thing for me again…okay?" Ayane said.

"Yes ma'am…ow…stop hugging me so tightly…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how's that? Alright…I'll cut to the chase…please r&r…craps…still damn short…sorry…XP**

**o.O Happening too fast aye…anyways…the next chapter is the final one… "Ayane's first kiss"…I guess that pretty much explains it…XP**


	10. Ayane’s first kiss

**Disclaimer: The last time I have to say it…thank goodness…I don't own Naruto…**

**This marks the end of this story…thank y'all…XP…enjoy…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ayane's first kiss**

In the night, Naruto sneaked out of the house, Itachi sensed it and followed him. Then he saw Naruto putting letters into the letterboxes of the male shinobis. After Naruto delivered the last one, Itachi emerged from the shadows.

"What's in the letter?" Itachi asked.

"Oh…it's nothing…"

"Oh really now?"

Itachi sped to the nearby letterbox and opened it gently (to put it back again).

The letter read, "Please meet me at the training grounds and I will explain clearly that Ayane is not my girlfriend. Signed Naruto"

"WHY…WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS…AFTER ALL THAT I HAVE DONE…WHY!" Itachi spat.

"Yah…and what have you done again?"

"Oh…did I just say that…nevermind…you can forget I said that…"

Then Itachi poofed away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Naruto dragged Ayane out of the house to their destination, Itachi followed stealthily behind. When they arrived, they found a group of boys clustered, eagerly awaiting the good news.

"Morning guys…I know that you all want to know the truth, I shall spill it…you see…I was never Ayane's boyfriend…I just played along as she begged me to…so yea…that basically sums it up" Naruto said.

All the boys nodded their heads, agreeing with each other that it was logical. Then, Ino strutted in, with Shikamaru beside, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Shikamaru handed the flowers to Naruto and then departed with Ino hand in hand.

"Now this is for officially clarifying that I want you and only you to be my girlfriend" Naruto said.

Ayane studied the scenario for a while before accepting the flowers. Naruto smiled from cheek to cheek, and then rushed forward to kiss her on the lips despite the angry looks the shinobis around him were giving. Ayane just glared with her eyes wide open then obliged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later…

Everyone dressed up in bows and ties, in black; they waited patiently for the two main stars to meet. At last, Ayane strolled in, with Naruto waiting at the grand stand. Everyone cheered in good moods; Naruto took Ayane's hand and kissed it. Then everyone settled down to hear the pastor.

(A/N: I don't know what he says at first so I shall skip it to the last part…XP)

"……and I pronounce this two, husband and wife."

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEHEHE…I know its crappy ending…XP…**


End file.
